<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Just Go With The Flow by elwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569762">Better Just Go With The Flow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon'>elwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick Flash Fic [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham City Garage (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consentacles, Frottage, Get Together, I am improving canon by both making Jason a GCG ally and have tentacles, M/M, You're Welcome, jaydick-flashfic: Canon Improvements, tentatodd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham City Garage needs all the help it can get against Lex, so Nightwing offers to convince the Red Hoods to help them. But he gets more than he bargained for when he gets closer to the Red Hoods’ leader, Jason. </p><p>(The TentaTodd version of the GCG fic from Constant Craving: An Underused Trope anthology.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick Flash Fic [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Just Go With The Flow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Big Al’s stands as a beacon in the gloom of the dark Freescape night. Light shines from every window and doorway of the building, beckoning in any travellers brave or foolhardy enough to not be in bed at this time of night. Nightwing and Kara park their bikes close to the entrance, giving each other a significant look before walking through the brightly lit door.</p><p>Inside is a riot of different groups, Red Hoods, The Hawks, even a few Leaguers. There’s loud music playing from an old antiquated jukebox that somehow, even after all these years after the Worldburn, hasn’t given up the ghost. It’s an angry song, all screaming guitars and vicious vocals clamouring for dominance over lyrics that make little sense to anyone born after the Worldburn. Which is probably why Big Al likes that music so much. He likes to say that if the world ending hadn’t got rid of him, then no one in the Freescape would be able to either. </p><p>But for once, Dick and Kara aren’t here to have a drink and hear one of Al’s pre-Worldburn stories. They’re here for information from one specific group of the various unsavoury types that also frequent Al’s bar. The Red Hood Motorcycle Club.</p><p>They’ve taken over the bar tonight, as they usually do when they’re there. Al’s got his shotgun on the bar, a clear show of willing force should any of them get too rowdy. Dick gets the drinks while Kara tries to spot someone drunk enough not to remember who was asking questions, but not too drunk to talk. </p><p>The jukebox stutters, the needle skipping over the same part of the song several times until one red gloved fist smacks the side of it, setting it right. The crowd parts, and Dick sees the face of the man who’s sitting right next to the jukebox. It’s the eponymous Red Hood himself, for once without his helmet. Dick recognises the scruffy beard and messy head of helmet hair.</p><p>Red Hood looks over and spots Dick within seconds, frowning deeply and opening his mouth to speak before he closes it in a smirk without speaking to his second sitting beside him. Something about that smirk makes Dick look around for Kara with a sense of urgency. He’s well aware she can look after herself, but there are too many RHMC members here not to be wary, especially when their leader is giving Dick that <i>look</i>. The one that says he wants to chew him up and spit him out. He’s never forgiven Dick for outriding him that one time.</p><p>“Nightwing.” Red Hood calls out, and the entire bar falls silent; all the Hoods turning to look at their leader. “Join me for a drink.” It’s not a request, it’s an order. Everyone looks to Dick to see what he’ll do. Even Big Al is sending him a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely.” Dick says, pulling on a fake smile that seems unlikely to fool anyone. Dick makes his way over to the back booth, his own favourite spot to sit in when the Hoods aren’t there. He sits down across the table from Red Hood. “What can I do you for, Red?”</p><p>“I can think of a few things, <i>Nightwing</i>.” Red says, staring Dick down with a steely glint in his eyes. “Starting with your pound of flesh...”</p><p>“Well, gosh, Red. Buy a guy a drink first.” Dick says, leering and winking in an attempt to make Red uncomfortable. It doesn’t seem to work, but quite satisfactorily, Red’s second chokes on his drink.</p><p>“Oh please, I’ve heard your version of a pickup line.” Red leans forward conspiratorially. “You talk about me a lot, you know? Should I feel flattered?” </p><p>“Hardly. You’re scum.” Dick scoffs, keeping a hard unimpressed look on his face.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Red laughs, gesturing to his second in a ‘get a load of this guy, way’. “Either way, you keep talking about me. Makes me think you want people to associate us together. But that can’t be, right? I mean you’re Catwoman’s boytoy, and here I am, a gang leader. So what <i>do</i> you actually want?”</p><p>Dick smirks nastily. “Right now, away from here. More generally? Any intel you’ve got on Lex would be...” Dick stops, narrowing his eyes. “Paid for.”</p><p>“Because Lex <i>doesn’t</i> love us, right?” Red sneers. “Well, you said the magic words, so I guess we could do a deal. What are you offering?”</p><p>“What have you got?” Dick parries back, only to watch Red roll his eyes. It betrays how young he really is, and not for the first time Dick wonders what kind of life the kid must’ve lead to be in charge so young.</p><p>“A supply route. It’s not carrying weapons, so we don’t need it.” Red sits back, eyes glittering with menace. “Whaddya think, Charlie? Should we take payment in kind?”</p><p>“I think an actual whore’s gonna be cheaper, and less likely to stab you in the back, Boss.” Charlie shrugs, staring into his drink, clearly wanting to be anywhere else right now. “But it’s your call.”</p><p>“See, Charlie here doesn’t think much of you, Nightie.” Red smirks, enjoying Dick’s bristling at the implied name-calling. “And no matter how much you advertise, I think I gotta agree with him.”</p><p>“You...” Dick seethes. “You utter scumsucking, cave-dwelling, <i>fucks</i>!”</p><p>“Since we’re the big spenders in here tonight, Al’s probably gonna take our side in a brawl... So I suggest you take your GCG girl and ride on away from here.” Red waves Dick away, whatever entertainment he’d found in talking to Dick gone. “Get your perky little ass out the door.”</p><p>***</p><p>But as time goes by, the situation gets worse and worse. The war with Lex is no longer going to be subtle, or fought in little patches; but in one big, blowout battle where failure means death, and winning is the only option. But Gotham City Garage just doesn’t have the numbers for that sort of fight. </p><p>They’re left with no choice but to ask for help from the Blackhawks, Harley’s rebels still living in the Garden, and the Red Hoods. Dick, with a sense of impending dread, volunteers to risk life and limb by going to the Red Reaches.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m not sure if you’ve got a deathwish or if you’re just that cocky.” Red says with a sigh, staring down at Dick, on his knees on the floor, both arms held tightly by Red’s men.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” Dick says, glaring up at him.</p><p>“And I should listen to you, <i>why</i>?” Red huffs, taking a seat on the nearby chair. “Alright, boys you can let the pretty bird up. And you can leave.” The Hoods look between each other but do as Red’s ordered without a word. It’s no surprise that Red is confident and secure right now, after all they’re in his private quarters in the RHMC base in the Red Reaches. Dick’s not getting anywhere with Red keeping an eye on him.</p><p>“I have a proposition for you.” Dick says, getting to his feet and looking around the bare room. There’s a desk with a few books on it, the chair that Red’s occupying, and of course, the bed. There’s not much else there, and certainly nothing Dick can use as a weapon. “The Garage needs your help. Lex is coming for us, and with you fighting on our side, it’s a guaranteed victory.”</p><p>“And what do we get out of this?” Red spreads his hands wide. “It’s gotta be pretty damn good to go up against Lex. Which by the way, even I can recognise is a suicidal move.”</p><p>“What you want.” Dick closes his eyes for a second, opening them to walk forward into arm reach of Red.</p><p>Red scoffs, sprawling back in the chair. “The Red Hood Motorcycle Club wants weapons, and nothing more. And you’ve got none.”</p><p>“That’s not true.” Dick takes a deep breath. “You want me. And you can have me.”</p><p>“You think you’re a good enough fuck that one time will be enough to make me team up with the Garage?”  Red shakes his head, although the way his gaze moves over Dick it’s clear he’s interested. “You think too much of yourself.”</p><p>“Who says it’s only one time?” Dick looks at Red through his lashes, tentatively moving to straddle Red’s lap. If he’s going to seduce Red, he might as well go all in.</p><p>“You’re that desperate?” Red smirks, tilting his chair back so that the front legs leave the floor and Dick is pitched forward, his hands resting on Red’s stomach. “Have some self respect.”</p><p>“If I can get you to at least think about it, it’s worth it.” Dick shrugs, leaning in so that his breath is blown into Red’s face.</p><p>“Nightwing.”  Red says, warning in his voice, but there’s no turning back now. Dick’s jacket falls to the floor leaving his top half entirely bare. He slides his hand down, unbuttoning Red’s fly and into the flap.</p><p>“Call me Dick.” Dick says, licking his lips. “It’s my name after all. I want to hear you saying it.”</p><p>“You live up to it.” Red snorts, inhaling sharply as Dick wraps his hand around his cock. “Jason. Since we’re getting up close and personal.”</p><p>“Oh. You’re a big...” Dick bites his lip, both trying to hide that fact that this is meant to be nothing but a business transaction, and the fact that he’s enjoying it. He shouldn’t be, so he makes his voice as breathless as he dares and flirts harder. “You know, there’s nothing I like more than having a powerful machine between my legs.”</p><p>“Nothing mechanical about me.” Jason grunts, narrowing his eyes as Dick moves his hand up and down. “But I’m pretty sure I’m more than you can handle. I’ve... Got some surprising additions.”</p><p>“I can tell.” Dick grins, rocking his hips against Jason. There’s no point in trying to pretend how much he’s into this now. It’s obvious from the way his body presses up on Jason, and from a quick glance down.</p><p>“You have no idea. But you want it that bad, <i>Dick</i>? You ride it.” Jason smirks, gripping on to Dick’s hips and increasing the roll of their bodies together. “Let’s see if you can outride this, too.”</p><p>“I’m always up for a challenge.” Dick says as Jason shoves his hands into his pants, gripping him and lifting him up as his pants are peeled down. Dick blinks, because his hands are fisted in Jason’s t-shirt, and there’s no way his tight leather pants can peel down on their own. He looks down, seeing several dark red ...Well, there’s no other world for them but <i>tentacles</i> wrapping around his legs, and dropping his pants to the floor. “...The fuck?”</p><p>“Additions.” Jason says smugly, using one of them to open a nearby drawer and pull out a tube of lube. “Unless they’re too much for you...”</p><p>Dick looks away from them to the mocking look on Jason’s face. “Bring it, <i>Red</i>.”</p><p>It’s not as weird as he was expecting; to be lubed up by an oddly gentle tentacle. It circles his rim, dipping tenderly inside while Jason holds him up with his hands. Dick opens his eyes, wondering when exactly he closed them, to stare at Jason’s infuriatingly handsome face.  He can’t stop the gasp that escapes him when the tentacle brushes over that one spot that makes his toes curl in bliss.</p><p>“Ready for more, Nightwing?” Jason grins, the tentacle slipping out of him. Dick lifts his chin in challenge, but before he can speak, the same tentacle wraps around Jason’s cock, steadying it as Jason lowers Dick down onto the thick, long girth. Dick’s mouth drops open, feeling the stretch and just how slick the tentacle made him, as he inexorably slides down. </p><p>“I thought I was supposed to be riding?” Dick huffs, a grin fighting its way onto his face. He can’t help it, he really enjoys sex, and this time is no different. “So let me.”</p><p>Jason gives him a measured look, lifting his hands from Dick’s hips and moving them up to thread his fingers behind his head. “Take the wheel, then.”</p><p>Dick snorts, the sound turning into a groan as he lifts himself up and down. The tentacles glide along his thighs, tracing little patterns and leaving slick trails in their wake as two of them slide along the crack of his ass. It’s more sensation than he’s used to, but damn if it doesn’t just rev his engine a little more. </p><p>Dick shifts his hand to Jason’s shoulders, using more leverage to speed up his riding. It seems like no matter how he rolls his hips, Jason’s cock nudges on that sweet spot with an insane amount of accuracy. As pleasure overwhelms Dick, his legs get weak and the breathy little noises he’s been trying to keep muffled behind bitten lips get louder and louder. It’s so much, too much, but Dick craves <i>more</i>.</p><p>“Please...” Dick lets slip, looking up at Jason through watery eyes. “Please!”</p><p>“Use your words, Nightwing.” Jason smirks, the authority in his voice making something white hot and electric go up Dick’s spine.</p><p>“More.” Dick sighs. “Give me. Give me one.”</p><p>Jason raises an eyebrow, his arms coming down so that his hands rest heavy on Dick’s hips. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dick groans throatily. He doesn’t say anything else as one of the tentacles along his crack presses at his stretched hole, pushing inside him.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re takin’ it so good, pretty bird.” Jason grunts, hands gripping tight as he comes deep inside.</p><p>“Told you I could outride you.” Dick gasps, laughing through his own wet, messy orgasm. “I bet I could take more.”</p><p>“Maybe you can.” Jason groans, an intense, dark, and hungry look in his eyes. “Guess we’ll find out next time.</p><p>***</p><p>An hour later finds them naked on the bed, Jason lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling; a cigarette in one hand, and the other trailing up and down the bare skin of Dick’s back with one finger.</p><p>“That was better than I expected.” Dick says, shifting closer to press his body up alongside Jason’s. “The tentacles were a nice surprise.”</p><p>“Really? I couldn’t tell from how excited you got.” Jason says dryly. Dick reaches up with the arm slung over his waist and lightly slaps at his shoulder.</p><p>“Might even be worth another go...” Dick pushes himself up, straddling Jason’s hips again.</p><p>“I’m starting to think this is your favourite position, Dickie.” Jason smirks up at Dick resting his hands over the sheet pooling around his hips to hold them in place.</p><p>“Maybe it is...” Dick moans breathily, tipping his head back as Jason sits up to get in close to his face, wrapping his arms tightly around his back. </p><p>“I’m not the guy who’ll say no to a second round.” Jason pulls Dick in closer. “But if you think this is going to help the Garage, you’re delusional.”</p><p>“No. No, this is...” Dick rests his forehead against Jason’s. He rolls his hips, sinking down on Jason and gasping as he’s filled. “This is for <i>me</i>. Just for me.”</p><p>“In that case...” Jason twists them so that Dick’s on his back on the bed, his bulk pinning him down. Their fingers intertwine, and Jason starts thrusting deeply. “I’d better make sure it’s memorable.” Dick wraps his legs around Jason, and throws his head back as he cries out in pleasure.</p><p>***</p><p>Dick’s been in the Red Reaches for three days now, two of them lost to sex, sex, and more sex; only one of them was devoted to a tour to the Reaches that Dick really hadn’t spent enough time paying attention to. Sue him, Jason’s distractingly hot (and no matter how much he looks Dick can’t see a single sign of tentacles, ever). But he’s not complaining. </p><p>He didn’t even complain the one time that Jason held him aloft in the air, letting his tentacles keep Dick still and gagged while he was fucked over and over. That Jason spent the entire time ignoring Dick in favour of sitting on the floor and fixing a bike part made something strange and emotional flip over in Dick’s chest. Like that session had purely been for Dick’s benefit, and Jason had got nothing out of it but a chance to practice multi-tasking with his tentacles.</p><p>But Dick’s feeling the pull to get back to the Garage. It’s why he’s in the lock up that the Hoods use to store their bikes, checking over his own for the journey back. Or he is until Jason catches him there.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Jason’s face is carefully blank. Dick’s heart squeezes treacherously in his chest at the lack of emotion.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to stay so long already.” Dick shrugs. “You’re surprisingly persuasive, you know.”</p><p>“You fit here with us. You could stay, if you wanted.” Jason says, still as stone and giving nothing away.</p><p>“I don’t want to.” Dick looks away from Jason to his bike. “I want to get back to GCG.”</p><p>“I could make it worth your while to stay.” Jason steps closer, one tentacle snaking out to caress Dick’s chest and stomach.</p><p>“Promises, promises.” Dick smirks. “What are you going to do? Fuck me over my bike?”</p><p>“Sure.” Jason smirks back, a hint of lazy heat in his eyes. “If you don’t mind gettin’ caught maybe.”</p><p>Dick snorts, turning to his bike to grab a tube of lube from one of the seat pockets. Jason moves in close behind him, putting one big warm hand in between Dick’s shoulderblades and pushing down.  “Oh, is that how it’s going to be?”</p><p>“Bent over and begging for it. You look so good like that.” Jason says, his deep voice like honey. “Grab on, Dickie. You’re gonna need to.”</p><p>Dick presses his face into the bike seat, hiding his satisfied smile. “Again... Promises, promises.”</p><p>Jason peels down Dick’s pants, one tentacle slipping down between Dick’s cheeks to push inside. He’s still wet and loose from earlier this morning and Dick sighs, pleased at the faint ache and stretch as it delves deeper inside. He’s hard and leaking onto his bike, but he doesn’t care at all. Jason’s cock slides in so easily, like it belongs inside Dick, and he has to bite his lip to keep from telling Jason exactly that.</p><p>The fuck is slow, lazy and almost sweet, spiced up only by the fact that anyone could walk by and see Dick bent over and taking it from their boss. The soft sound of Jason’s breathing fills Dick’s ears in counterpoint to the lewd wet ones from between them. Time loses all meaning as Dick approaches his orgasm, crying out loudly once it overtakes him. Jason’s answering grunt and the splash of wet heat inside as Dick clenches down on him, makes Dick grin to himself.</p><p>Faintly-heard snickers tell Dick that they’d been caught in the act. Dick’s so satisfied, he doesn’t care.</p><p>***</p><p>Dick stares at the battlefield from his position on the back of Jason’s bike. As they drive closer it’s easy to see how utterly outnumbered the Garage is against the masses of Ra’s Al Ghul’s League. The carnage left in the desert from Catwoman’s sacrifice, blowing up Lex’s forces is immense, but it doesn’t seem to faze Jason or his Hoods.</p><p>The RHMC is yelling battle cries at the top of their voices, “BONES! BONES! RED HOODS ON THE RIDE!” Dick and Jason drive past the Garage, plunging into the fighting. “We want your <i>meat</i>!”</p><p>“Miss me, ladies?” Jason smirks as they pass by Kara and Wonder Woman. Neither look particularly impressed, but when Dick jumps from the back of the bike, Kara spares him a smile.</p><p>“Sorry, we’re late. The Red Reaches is further from here than you’d think.” Dick says, shrugging as he grabs a stunblastergun from Steel.</p><p>“The Garage is your prize, Al Ghul! Raze it to the ground!” Lex’s voice booms out of his exosuit, and the League goes into overdrive, heading towards the Garage and the mass of the Red Hoods attempting to blockade it.</p><p>Dick follows after Big Barda and Wonder Woman as they leap into the fray, while Steel and Kara go for Lex. Dick can’t think about that now, though, he’s too busy avoiding League bikes. </p><p>“LEAGUE, CUT THEM DOWN!” Ra’s commands, the old man’s cape fluttering in his drag.</p><p>“Bring it, you old fuck!” Jason snarls, and from there, he and Dick lose track of each other. </p><p>Half the fighters are off their bikes, punching and kicking, shots of blasterguns, grenades and shotguns up against arrows and swords. It’s confusion and chaos, noise and sand flying everywhere, amid bodies falling, and bikes exploding or ripping into pieces. </p><p>Dick uses all his skills that he learnt as a Gardener to take down League members, dodging the arrows and weapons sent his way. He flips and twists over the vehicles coming towards him, thanking Catwoman once again for her training. The clash of metal on metal, the grinding, squealing give of steel on steel becomes the only thing he can hear over his heartbeat in his ears. He finally spots Jason, facing off against Ra’s. Dick pushes through the melee, knowing that if they lose Jason, the Hoods will turn tail within seconds, and they’ll be nothing but the reflection of taillights in the Freescape. </p><p>“You’ve been a thorn in my side too long, Hood-brat.” Ra’s snarls, flipping his cape over his shoulder as he lunges at Jason with a sword in his hand.</p><p>“That’s your own fault for not dying, you fucking dinosaur.” Jason spits back, jerking out of the way at the last moment. Dick realises with a heart stopping panic that Jason’s lost all his weapons... Not that he’s ever completely unarmed, of course. Those tentacles can be <i>lethal</i>, not that he ever uses them for fighting.</p><p>“I look forward to the moment when I throw your disembodied head at the feet of your women, and their wailing echoes around the Freescape.” Ra’s says coldly, spinning away from a punch from Jason that ends up denting the bike he lands on.</p><p>“Joke’s on you, bitch. I don’t have any <i>women</i>.” Jason says, disengaging himself from the twisted hunk of burning bike. He looks up and makes contact with Dick. “I’ve got something much <i>better</i>.”</p><p>“And what could that possibly be?” Ra’s scoffs, stepping forward until the point of his sword is almost at Red’s throat.</p><p>“Nightwing.” Jason says with a toothy, bloody smile. Dick’s blood boils at the thought that someone did enough damage to Jason that his teeth are coated with blood.</p><p>“What?” Ra’s pauses, confusion at the unfamiliar term on his face. His hesitation gives Dick the perfect opportunity to Dick send a stunblaster shot right into Ra’s chest. </p><p>It’s not enough to kill him, but it gives Dick the time to get to Jason’s side. “That would be <i>me</i>.”</p><p>Ra’s grunts, barely flicking a hand, but it’s enough of a signal for his flunkies to swamp them. There’s no time to talk as Dick and Jason end up back to back, fighting off a wave of Leaguers. Ra’s disappears into the crowd, and by the time Jason and Dick have cleared enough space around them that they can pause to breathe, the League decides to fallback around Ra’s, at the edges of the battlefield.</p><p>“You’re bleeding. Are you alright?” Dick says, his voice coming out steady, somehow.</p><p>“What? Oh. No, it’s not mine. I bit someone.” Jason grins, showing off his bloody teeth again. “Why, were you worried about me? That’s so sweet.”</p><p>Dick glares at Jason. “Actually, I was hoping you weren’t, so our deal would be done.”</p><p>“Nah. You were worried.” Jason smirks, grabbing at Dick’s wrist. “It’s OK to admit you don’t hate me. I’m not gonna tell.”</p><p>“You’re scum.” Dick says, shaking his head, but he can’t stop a small smile from tugging at his lips.</p><p>“And like scum, I grow on you.” Jason grins, grabbing a bike from a nearby pile and taking a seat on it. Somehow, miraculously, it’s actually his.</p><p>“Goddamnit. Yes, you do.” Dick sighs, jumping up onto the back of the bike. Jaosn revs the engine and drives closer to the Garage, and the remaining fight against Lex and his giant exosuit.</p><p>Dick stands up on the pillion of the bike, whooping as Kara, Barda and the rest of the ladies take it in turns to punch the living hell out of Lex. It’s wonderfully cathartic, and even Jason’s grinning at the show. The exosuit is ripped apart by Wonder Woman and Barda, leaving Lex kneeling in the sand, the picture of defeat. </p><p>Seeing Lex brought down, the League withdraws fully, turning tail to return to their caverns and their isolationist ways. The cheers from the Red Hoods echo around the battlefield, only the burning of the Garage in the background as any competition.</p><p>“They should kill him.” Jason mutters, watching as the ladies of the Garage walk away, leaving Lex kneeling where he fell. “He’ll only come back again.”</p><p>“Only if Harley didn’t do her part.” Dick shrugs, slipping down to sit on the pillion.</p><p>“Do I even want to know?” Jason says, shaking his head with a smile. </p><p>“You know? Probably not.” Dick grins, resting his chin on Jason’s shoulder. </p><p>A Hood drives past, quirking an eyebrow at the show, but choosing not to comment on it. “Back to the Red Reaches, Boss?”</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t think the Garage is in any state to host a victory meal.” Jason snorts. “Back home, you cocksuckers!”</p><p>“So...” Dick sighs, leaning back. “I should probably stick around? Maybe?”</p><p>“Oh no. You’re coming back with me, sweetheart.” Jason says throwing a leer over his shoulder. “I wanna fuck you repeatedly, <i>Dickie</i>.”</p><p>***</p><p>Dick doesn’t move a muscle as he watches Jason strip off for the first time that he can remember. Not that he could even if he really wanted to; he’s being pretty firmly held down on the bed by Jason’s tentacles. He’s completely naked; jacket, pants, boot and gloves scattered around Jason’s room with no care as to where they were thrown. </p><p>Dick’s completely transfixed as Jason pulls his t-shirt over his head, one tentacle undoing his jeans while he toes his heavy-duty biker boots off. It leaves him in only the undone jeans, and Dick’s mouth begins to water at the hidden cock, and the expanse of skin now on show. He stares at Jason’s back and side, completely covered with a tattoo, loops and swirls of gray with a big bright splash of red. Facing him, Jason’s arms cross over his chest, obscuring the exact design; but Dick figures he’ll see more of it later, and turns his attention to the handsome face of his lover.</p><p>He squirms in Jason’s firm hold, spreading his legs invitingly as he smiles up at him. The faint frown that was forming between Jason’s brows disappears, and Jason stalks closer to the bed, crawling in between Dick’s legs with a delighted grin.</p><p>“Someone’s eager.” Jason says, and in the past, there’d have been an edge of mocking, but now there’s nothing but joy. Dick’s heart gives a little flip in his chest.</p><p>“What can I say? I like being tied up.” Dick laughs, and Jason lets a few more tentacles out, watching as the dark red twists and teases its way across Dick’s golden skin.</p><p>“You coulda told me that weeks ago. Coulda done more with it.” Jason says, leaning over Dick and caging his head in with his arms.</p><p>“And give up all of my secrets at once? Nah. Hard pass.” Dick grins, pushing up for a kiss that was meant to be quick, but Jason makes linger. Dick finds himself pushing back for another and another as Jason wraps him tighter in his embrace.</p><p>More and more tentacles wrap Dick up, playing with him, touching all the spots on his body that make him writhe and moan. Two thin tendrils play with his nipples, and Jason’s weight on him adds to the sensation. Dick’s hard cock bumps into Jason’s, and a long thick tentacle that oozes slick twists its way around them both, shifting and squirming to jack them both off at the same time.</p><p>Dick gives in to the sensations coursing through his body, content to let Jason have his way as the pleasure mounts. He opens his eyes to see Jason staring at him with the kind of intensity that makes something frail and fragile in his chest <i>quake</i> with want. </p><p>The tentacle jerking them off loosens, and Dick’s about to protest, but it lets several thin tendrils squirm their way in between its loops before it tightens again. The sensation of so many tentacles is like a hundred fingers all over their cocks, searching out every inch of skin and nerve endings for the ultimate in handjobs.</p><p>It’s like nothing Dick’s ever experienced before, the pleasure is so intense Dick wants to cry. Jason kisses his cries from his mouth, and Dick comes wetly between their bellies, over-sensitised and wrung out despite the fact that not a single one went inside him this time. Jason’s head drops to Dick’s shoulder as he comes. Dick feels safe, wanted, and <i>loved</i>. Jason rolls off him, sated and relaxed. He turns to sit up, letting Dick see the inked design.</p><p>“What does it mean?” Dick says, running his fingers over the lines of Jason’s tattoo. Jason turns to look at him from over his shoulder, t-shirt in his hands and ready to be pulled on.</p><p>“What does your tattoo mean?” Jason says with a single raised eyebrow. Dick sits up in the bed staring down at his chest. All of Ivy’s tattoos have meanings to the wearers.</p><p>“I asked first.” Dick grins, twisting on the bed until he’s sitting next to Jason with a mischievous grin on his face. “Tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine.”  </p><p>“Yours is that first moment of driving your hog through the Freescape, finally free of the Garden and the Bat.” Jason says dryly, unfazed by Dick’s surprise. “No, no one told me. I just know <i>you</i>.”</p><p>“I... Yeah, that’s exactly it.” Dick says, slightly awed, and definitely impressed by Jason’s uncannily accurate observation. “Me busting free.”</p><p>“Mine’s got a backstory that’s probably just as complicated as yours.” Jason says, pausing to gauge just how interested Dick really is.</p><p>“I want to hear it.” Dick leans into Jason’s side, running his fingers over the lines of the tattoo. Which is easy to do, since the main bulk of the tattoo is pure linework, with only the outer edges given any shading.</p><p>“OK, fine, but no saying you’re bored of the story.” Jason warns, giving Dick a serious look.</p><p>“I promise if I do, you can... Hmmm. Spank me?” Dick suggests, biting his lip and giving Jason bedroom eyes.</p><p>“I could do that anyway.” Jason laughs, putting his weight onto Dick with a leer on his face.</p><p>“Promises, promises.” Dick says in the flirtiest tone possible before he shrugs. “Although last time I said that, we ended up fucking over my bike. Your thugs are still catcalling me about it.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah. Good times.” Jason grins, eyes alight with the memory. “OK, so, the red wolf is representing RHMC... They’re my pack, for want of a better term. Not just family or subordinates.”</p><p>“Makes sense.” Dick nods, he traces the red lines of the wolf’s face. “And the swirling?”</p><p>“It’s kinda hard to tell from the grayscale shading, but it’s two things; a sandstorm, and my tentacles.” Jason shrugs, and Dick’s fingers rise up his body with the action. “Back when I was fifteen the RHMC went on a raid to a LexCorp weapons factory. We stole a pretty decent cache of ‘em. Partly to sell on, and some to keep for ourselves.”</p><p>“Right. Business as usual, then.” Dick snorts softly.</p><p>“Exactly.” Jason nods, lips quirking in amusement. “Until it wasn’t. A huge sandstorm swelled up outta nowhere. I got cut off from the gang, along with the weapons cache. Turns out there was some sort of... I don’t know chemical compound in the storm? It gave me these. I found shelter, and learned how to use ‘em. By the time the storm was over and it was safe to come out? Everyone was gone. It took me a coupla days to get back to the Red Reaches by myself. The tentacles did help me get home though.”</p><p>“Damn.” Dick whispers. Sandstorms out on the Freescape are no joke. There’s very little cover, and it’s almost unheard of to survive one if you get separated from your riding partners.</p><p>“Everyone thought I was dead. I came back with the cache, and they were all like ‘Fucking hell, a zombie!’” Jason chuckles darkly at the memory. “Anyway, the leader tried to take them off me. I wouldn’t give them to him, so we fought. I killed him with my tentacles; freaking everyone one out because ‘Fucking hell, a tentacle monster!’, and that’s how I became the boss.”</p><p>“<i>Damn</i>.” Dick breathes. “Stop being so impressive. It’s a total turn off.”</p><p>“No. No it isn’t.” Jason says smugly, waving two tentacles in Dick’s face. “And neither are these.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t. Goddamnit.” Dick sighs. “You know I don’t get why you need so many weapons. I mean sure, selling them on, but keeping them?”</p><p>“Dude, I literally took you on a tour of the Red Reaches?” Jason says disbelief written across his face. “Did you seriously miss the underground farm full of crops in the hydroponics bays? The pigs we breed for eating, and the goats we keep for milking that eat our trash? The natural clean water supply from the well that we’ve hooked up to a heater for hot showers? The fact we’re basically totally self sufficient, apart from bikes, gas and machinery?”</p><p>“No! Of course I saw it.” Dick says, he really hadn’t been paying attention in the underground caves. He’s been too busy looking at what was worth stealing, or staring at Red’s arms and shoulders.</p><p>“You think that LexCorp wouldn’t be stealing that for the factories and farms for the Garden? Or the League for that matter?” Jason says with exasperation. “We gotta protect what we got.”</p><p>“Of course!” Dick flushes in embarrassment, running his hand through his hair to cover it up. “Sorry, that was a dumbass question in retrospect.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you only get one of those per fuck session.” Jason grins teasingly, and Dick rolls his eyes. “For as long as you’re here.”</p><p>“Thanks for telling me the story. Even though I’m not sticking around.” Dick shifts away from Jason, changing the subject.</p><p>“Dickie, that lie hasn’t been believable since after the first week.” Jason says, rubbing a hand over the scruff on his chin.  “Over three weeks ago now.”</p><p>“Uh...” Dick blinks, looking away as he’s caught out.</p><p>“One day you’re gonna have to admit you stay because you like it here.” Jason shakes his head, finally pulling his t-shirt on over his head.</p><p>“I’m here for our deal.” Dick insists, pulling the sheet around his naked body like a barrier.</p><p>“What deal?” Jason scoffs, slightly exasperated. “You offered, but I didn’t take you up on a <i>deal</i>. Us fucking was entirely separate from the RHMC helping out GCG.”</p><p>“You didn’t do that out of the goodness of your heart.” Dick narrows his eyes, a defensive tone creeping into his voice.</p><p>“Because I don’t have one?” Jason snorts sarcastically. “You talked sense about taking Lex down, is all.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dick mutters, feeling abashed as the wind is taken out of the sails of his anger. </p><p>“Besides, you wouldn’t have stuck around longer than a coupla days if you really thought it was just a deal.” Jason points out, turning to look at Dick fully. He spreads his hands, as if giving him a peace offering. “You wanna be here, and I want you here.”</p><p>“I... Yeah.” Dick’s shoulders slump, and his head drops forward as he looks up at Red through his lashes. </p><p>“See, that wasn’t so hard to admit, was it?” Jason reaches out to rest his hand on the back of Dick’s neck. “You don’t gotta pretend with me, yanno? I’m not trying to tie you down, yet. Least not outside the bed, anyways. Just be honest ‘bout what you want, and I’ll do my best to give it to ya.”</p><p>“I want to stay. For now.” Dick says, leaning into Jason’s body and resting his forehead on Jason’s shoulder. “Can I?”</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart. For as long as you need to.” Jason whispers, wrapping his arms around Dick and closing his eyes.</p><p>“Stop being nice. It’s weird.” Dick says, muffled by Jason’s shoulder.</p><p>“I can be an absolute bastard later, if it makes you feel better.” Jason grins, resting his cheek on Dick’s head and closing his eyes.</p><p>“Yes.” Dick laughs, curling in closer. “It will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>